Our Views on Love
by Kattfish
Summary: We belong together. I know you agree..." Small collection of Team 7's intertwined love. Four oneshots about the feelings experienced while they were in love. Mainly SasuNaru with one-sided pairings. yaoi boy x boy , language, implied themes.
1. Kitsune In Love

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning : Yaoi (boy x boy)**

* * *

_**Kitsune In Love**_

I never realized when I began to fall in love with you, my best friend and rival, until the day you decided to leave us, to leave ME!

I was devastated and heartbroken.

I wanted nothing more than to tell you I loved you and beg you to stay.

Something pathetic and girlie like Haruno Sakura had done.

The promise she had made me keep was just an excuse to cover up MY need to bring you back to ME, not her.

It was never about her, it was always about US, you and me.

It still is that way isn't it.

After many countless nights having dreams about you, we finally meet up again.

I know you've dreamt of me too.

I can tell by the look in your ebony eyes. It's the very same look I see in my own after every dream I have of you.

We're not that different, you and I.

I want you, you want me...

But we're both cowards to say it out loud..

We're both afraid of the rejection we know we won't receive but are still too stubborn and proud to be the first to "crack".

Well I say it's about time we put that childish demeanor behind us and say what we TRULY feel.

That's why I am here in this desolate forgotten forest in the first place.

To not only bring you back because I want you there but because I am in love with you and wish to be with you.

It's high past the time to fight like children and come to terms with the fact that WE are in love with each other.

That, this passionate reunion is long overdue.

Your lips, hands and body have been waiting forever for me, as I have waited for you.

Instead of bickering like children we must embrace reality.

Your lips are warm against mine.

Its intoxicating. Ours breaths mingling, unlike our first kiss when we were too young to truly understand the fake feelings of resentment we hid behind.

We're grown up now.

And our bodies react positively against each others.

After the heat of the moment, as I look up at you I feel myself smile.

THIS is how it should've been all these past long years!

We shouldn't have needed to be dreaming of this when we could have already been experiencing them.

My body warms at your small smile.

We belong together...

I know you agree.

I see it in your eyes. They've never lied to me before.

That's how I know you're as delirious as I am that I was the first to "crack" cuz now we have a family of sorts.

Now we have EACH OTHER, forever and always.

* * *

**Kinda short unfortunately. ^^;**


	2. Sharingan In Love

_**Sharingan In Love**_

When I was younger, if I had been told I would fall in love with an idiotic boy named Uzumaki Naruto, I would have scoffed and told that person that they were mad as a hatter because first of all I would not fall for a member of the SAME gender, and secondly because I wouldn't date a moron.

I never knew how wrong I would be because I DID fall in love with a BOY and a dumb one at that.

If asked to name the exact moment I feel in love with you, I would have difficulty on answering.

I would want to say it was Love At First Sight but then I'd be lying.

When we first met, I found you barely tolerable due to your dim-witted ways.

But I knew your lack of intelligence was an outcome of having had no one to raise you properly so I didn't care much about your lack of education or lack of enforcement on it, although due to that you did manage to intrigue me like most people could not.

I was captivated by your outgoing personality compared to my anti-social ways.

You were always being ignored by everyone because of something our elders knew yet we didn't. Something that caused our age group to become jaded by something ridiculous that you had no control over yet you always stood proud and tall in front of everyone.

I respected you for that but I did not yet LOVE you.

In answer to that question though, I actually think that I started falling in love with you the first time we either fought or the first time I saw that behind your rough wild exterior you were as lonely and heartbroken as I was.

Soon we became friends and I had fallen HARD for you, my best friend and rival.

You became the center of My universe.

I would do ANYTHING to keep you safe and protect you.

I began to realize I was weak while you began getting stronger. I couldn't stand being the one who had to be protected in our relationship when I should be the stronger of the two of us so you wouldn't have to endure pain to try to keep us both safe.

So I did what seemed logical at the time: I left because I didn't want you to know of how weak and useless I was.

It was difficult to stay away, especially when you constantly started begging me to come back, pursuing me every chance you could.

I didn't want to come back, well not YET, but after 3 long years of being without you, I broke.

I was always plagued by vivid dreams of you. Each leaving me more breathless and aroused than the last dream and feeling more alone than ever.

So the day you confronted me and said we needed to accept our feelings I knew you were hurting as tremendously as I was.

I couldn't refuse you any longer so i succumbed to what you and I so desperately desired.

When our lips met I was ready to burst.

Your hands explored all over my body as mine did the same to your smaller frame.

I couldn't believe I was finally getting to realize one of my deepest most wanted dreams.

Every touch of mine made you pant and had you writhing beneath me.

You complete me and I complete you.

After our passionate reunion we sat under the stars as our hands interlace.

You nuzzled into me before getting up and getting our belongings slowly.

I could tell you were hurting. I had been TOO rough for our first time

I frowned. I hadn't meant to hurt you.

You noticed me scowling and made your way over to me and kissed me.

You said you were fine, that it wasn't so bad and then you kissed my scowl away.

Soon after we left and trod towards our village.

I would never have came back to this place but it is where YOU wish US to live out our lives and as cliché and foolish as it sounds I find I don't care as long as I have YOU at my side.

On our way to the Hokage Tower we pass by our old teammate, Haruno Sakura.

I nod in aknowledgement to her but otherwise refrain from speaking to her.

I know she knows that I've been in love with you for a long time now. I also know she's very much aware that me and you have become lovers.

I could tell when her eyes lit up with realization upon taking in your rumpled and blushing figure.

Aside from that your shirt is inside out and you are slightly limping.

I smirk to myself slightly, hoping she won't annoy me anymore with her declarations of love, much like all the female population of our Village, once they find out I ONLY have eyes for YOU and YOU alone.

And that leads me to my next train of thought: I have a FAMILY now....

A family forever besides you, my lover, my best friend, and my rival.

* * *

**I like this one the best XD**

**It seems Sasuke-ish.. in a good way :D**


	3. Blossom In Love

**_Blossom In Love_**

I always knew deep down that I would never be first in your heart.

It was as plain as day to see.. but I always chose to ignore the signs before me and delude myself that I indeed WAS your most important someone.

I remember continuing to try and make my way into your heart because I believed, just like all those other self-proclaimed lovers of yours, that I was your One. I believed that with every fiber of my being. But by believing in that SO much, you became my obsession.

I guess that's why you hated me when we first met.

I wasn't any better than all those other girls who kept screaming their undying love for you to the entire village. That must have been why I was a nuisance to you instead of a friend.

I understand that, although it's much too late now.

I, just like every other female in our village, would have had a chance to be yours if only I had actually taken the time to get to know the REAL you.

If only I had set aside my selfishness, my wants, and my greed and focused instead on you as a PERSON and not an object to be won like a trophy...

If I had done that maybe I would have understood you.

I would've had that deep connection with you like that bond you share with Uzumaki Naruto.

I could see you loved him... even though you tried to hide it.

It was so obvious to me that it hurt..

I remember that, because I knew of the feelings you had for Naruto, I began to hate him.

I hated him because I thought he had taken you from me.

I realize now that I was stupid to think that.

You never belonged to me and never will.

You belong to him and he to you.

It's like that because he alone, out of everyone in our entire village, took the time to get to know the real you. He made it his personal goal to make a connection with you because he KNEW you two where one and the same..

For being labeled an idiot, he caught on much faster than the rest of us who outranked him in the intellectual department could.

He had gone through the same things you had. Things I could never understand no matter how much I told myself I did, and which was another reason why I felt I was perfect for you.

When I think back to all the things I assumed made me your perfect One, I can't help but shake my head in disgust at myself and my idiotic perspective.

I was nothing but the nuisance you labeled me as..

I was a fan-girl under the impression that I WASN'T a fan-girl because I knew everything there was to know about the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

I was only fooling myself... but I wanted to think I wasn't...

It was why I made Naruto promise to bring you back to me, so I could prove that to you.

Prove to you that I was the best choice and that Naruto, your best friend and rival, was the WRONG one for someone like you.

But by thinking like that I was contradicting myself. It was oxymoron the way I perceived things when it came to you.

That epiphany hit me like a ton of bricks the day you left us behind ... Left HIM.

It was never US.

It was always YOU and HIM...

It STILL continues on that way and will always stay like that.

I can tell because your eyes shined with so much love the day you came back.

I knew you had come back for one reason and one reason only when you walked past those Gates and back into our home village.

Naruto.

He walked besides you when you entered back into Konoha, his fingers interlaced with yours. His eyes glowing with that same love and vivacity your own ebony eyes held.

I immediately knew you two where so much more than best friends when you walked up to me and nodded at me in greeting and continued with him towards the Hokage Tower.

The most obvious sign were your intertwined fingers.

But if you looked closely you could see signs that displayed that you had both participated in intimate activities earlier before arriving. One sign was more wrinkles than usual on Naruto's black and orange jacket. Another was the blush covering his face and upon closer inspection you could smell the thick after-scent that clung to both of you. Also, Naruto wasn't much of a genius and his shirt was inside out and he was walking with a limp in every step.

I want to say I'm devastated, but in reality I'm not surprised.

You and Naruto compliment and complete each other.

I guess you never needed me like I had hoped you would've so long ago...

Now, like I know you wanted all those years ago, you have the family you always yearned for.

One that I had longed to start with you but because I was childish and foolish was unable to.

But you're happy with Naruto of all people...

And I'm content with that NOW.

* * *

**I actually like this one... strange...**


	4. Copycat In Love

**_Copycat In Love_**

I never was good at solving love problems and I knew for a fact that the day I was assigned to my team that there would be plenty of them within Squad 7.

Beautiful young Haruno Sakura was in love with last of the Uchiha clan : Uchiha Sasuke, and she tried being "discreet" but in reality showed it openly.

She was obsessed with materialistic things as a young girl. But thankfully as I watched her blossom into womanhood, she matured.

She knew that materials didn't mean as much when one was a ninja on the battlefield. She grew wise in life and not just in studies. She also learned to value friendships and even learned techniques that would help her protect the people she cared for.

Anti-social quiet Sasuke was in love with my former sensei's son, Uzumaki Naruto and was successful in shielding that from everyone but me.

He trained under me for a while in hopes of getting stronger to protect his self-proclaimed lover. His obsession with being able to protect at all cost would've been a good ambition if not for the fact that he felt weaker to his partner.

This quickly turned his healthy obsession into an unhealthy drive. I wasn't very surprised when he turned to dark methods to obtain the powers he sought.

I was proud that he was willing to go to any lengths for his ambition to protect his love interest and that he learned a lot of things I would've been unable to teach him, but I was disappointed that he'd turn to a traitorous snake like Orochimaru for it.

Compassionate cute blonde Uzumaki Naruto pined for Sasuke and tried hiding it but did an awful job at it, although most other people were oblivious to it even though he expressed it quite openly and on many occasions.

And I, Hatake Kakashi, was in charge of these young adolescents, therefore I was constantly harassed by their love problems.

It wasn't much help when I too had my own romance dilemmas.

I was in love with one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto...

Although naming them wouldn't matter because I refused to become romantically involved with a student and much less a student younger by half my age.

It was pointless to aspire for something to happen especially when another person occupied his tender heart.

So I became content with watching and protecting him.

I did it not only because I loved the boy but also because it made me feel as though I were fulfilling my late-sensei's undeclared dying wish..

One I was never entrusted with but felt obligated to preform.

I was proud to protect Yondaime-sama's offspring and I was even more proud when he was assigned my student...

My young student that would lead our village into a new generation once he grew older and help to change our world.

I remained determined to keep an aloof relationship with him though so as to not jeopardize our friendship, but I was unable to.

When Sasuke left in search of power he was devastated and alone.

I couldn't remain in the background while I knew he suffered from a breaking heart.

Sasuke had meant everything to Naruto and him suddenly leaving without so much as a goodbye was tearing them up inside.

He didn't have to tell me, I knew what was normal and what was faked when it came to Naruto.

He needed someone and I was the closest comfort he had due to our long standing friendship.

Pretty soon I had become comfort until the day Naruto decided that he NEEDED Sasuke back.

I wasn't surprised when my cute student showed up at the Hokage Tower with Sasuke at his side, their fingers interlaced tightly as the blonde limped forward ever so slightly.

I sighed but was relieved Naruto had foundSasuke and managed to bring him back.

I also knew Sasuke hadn't wasted time and claimed my little student already.

I was disappointed but knew it was for the best.

All that mattered was that Naruto was happy now.

That was all that had ever mattered to me.

* * *

**Also short unfortuantely.**


End file.
